Forum:Weapon prof leveling
What is the best way to level weapon prof? my levels are low because I use all kinds of weapons how could I improve it quickly now that enemies don't give much exp,BigSkagHunter 02:37, May 12, 2010 (UTC) You can go on a Craw run. What I do is, if I want to up the prof's on a weapon that I'm not using to kill Crawmerax, when I am killed and respawn I equip that weapon on the way up the elevator. That way when a worm or maggot is killed by a team member the credit for the kill goes to the weapon I'm holding. A worm or maggot kill is usually good for 1 prof level and a craw kill is good for 3 - 4 levels (depending on the current prof level). The lower the current level, the more credit you will receive towards prof leveling. Fryguy42 02:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Crawmerax runs are best but it's not for low-level players, unless you just hang out at the bottom - boring! Proficiencies go up with XP. Reference - Proficiency. Skag Gully is good for beginners. The Spiderant 'killing grounds' between the 2 laser towers west of Tannis' place (The Underpass) and east of Jaynistown (The Cauldron) are excellent. It takes a several minutes for them to respawn so hit one area, drive to the other, then back. Rinse-n-repeat. -- MeMadeIt 06:16, May 12, 2010 (UTC) well i only have DLC1and 2 so i just go to eridian promotory and shoot guardians and then go to salt flats and level my guns there. right now all my profs are around 20 Heyoooo! 13:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I like to play offline in split screen. If you do this you can leave the one character at the bottom with the weapon equipped. Use the other and exploit the glitch. Kill all his minions and when your ready to kill Craw bring the other guy up as bait to get his back, never switching weapons. This lets you level up the weapon prof in a reasonable amount of time, especially if you can kill Craw fast. Shadeyblades 16:42, May 12, 2010 (UTC If you can find someone with one of those modded Rose Omega shields (the ones with 2,000,000 HP), then it is really easy to raise your weapon proficiencies. Either get one for yourself, or join a game with someone who has it. Go to Craw. Depending on your level, it may be best to wait in the elevator lobby while the one with the shield fights. Do not have the host kill Crawmerax, instead, focus on his minions, killing them with elemental-inflicted damage. Armored craw worms fall to corrosion and yield around 35,000 XP per kill at level 61, green craw worms fall to fire and yield around 18,000 XO per kill and the craw maggots are easy to kill with shock damage and yield around 7,500 XP per kill. Using this tactic (and the Rose Omega), I leveled my Eridian proficiency from 0 - 50 in 90 minutes, going against Craws' minions solo. I would 'infect' a worm with an elemental, swap to Eridian weapon, and have the elemental damage finish them off, applying the XP to the gun you are currently holding. If the battlefield becomes cluttered with worm corpes, it may be best to kill Craw and respawn to clear the area. It can get crowded and hard to see with so many dead worms laying about. I will be online tonight, ready to raise proficiencies for anyone interested (xbox live only). Shoot me a request and I will invite you to my game later this evening. Gamertag = BMetcalf82 BMetcalf82 17:02, May 12, 2010 (UTC) To increase my weapon profs i just wait until i find a good corrosive weapon of whatever type i want to level and kill the armored craw worms with it while i kill crawermax, doesn't take long to to get 50 prof. Well, if you want to CHEAT, just get Willowtree, edit your save file, and set the profs to 50. Done! That's faster than pretending to play the game, messin around with Craw and sheeet. -- MeMadeIt 17:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I am currently level 60, never fought craw yet and only play offline without modding through willowtree.BigSkagHunter 18:28, May 12, 2010 (UTC)